


The Secret Life of Ninken

by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds/pseuds/TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akamaru hears a strange scratching noise one night and decides to go investigate. Does he find love instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Life of Ninken

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized: Translation to human speech.

Akamaru perked up his ears he heard scuffling sounds. He looked up at his master's bed and whined. His master rolled over and muttered something inaudible and Akamaru growled in irritation. He padded to the door and whimpered. Kiba groaned "what Akamaru?" he said sleepily. Akamaru barked at the door and wagged his tail. Kiba rolled out of bed and unlocked the doggy door "happy boy?" he asked scratching Akamaru's head. Akamaru whined in appreciation, tail thumping as he went to explore the noise.

Akamaru sniffed around the perimeter and couldn't find anything. His ears perked up as he heard a scuffling sound a little ways away. He raced into the trees barking madly. What he came across however, was NOT what the little dog was expecting. In a small clearing on a patch of grass surrounded by moonlight was a small pig in a red jacket and pearl collar. Akamaru's little heart began fluttering at the sight. She was small, pink and very dainty.

"Aarf" Akamaru barked lightly and the little pig jumped to face him _what's your name?_

The little pig flushed "oink-oink…snooort" _Tonton…yours?_

"Aarf, aarf" _Akamaru_

"Snort snort oink" _nice to meet you Akamaru_

"Aarf arf grr Aarfarf" _nice to meet you too Tonton_

"Snort oink oink oink" _do you live around here?_

"aarf aarf" _over there. You?_

Tonton moved closer "oink snort oink oink" _I'm Lady Tsunade's pet_

Akamaru barked lightly _Kiba's my master_ Tonton and Akamaru were inches away from each other as Tonton let out a questioning oink _do you come here often?_ Akamaru scuffled his paws _I heard a noise so I went to investigate_ he barked.

Tonton looked at the sky _I come here to look at stars_ she oinked out and Akamaru's tail wagged _you like stars?_ Akamaru's query was. Tonton nodded _they're pretty and I hear Lady Tsunade tell Lady Shizune you can judge luck by them._ Akamaru tilted his head up _there's lots_ he barked _does that mean good luck?_ Tonton smiled (as best a pig can smile) _it means love is in the air_ she oinked glancing at Akamaru who glanced back, heating up.

Akamaru padded closer and sat next to Tonton _does it really?_ Akamaru whined in awe and Tonton nodded. The two ninken were facing each other and Akamaru was aware of the emotions flying around the air he leaned forward and touched Tonton's nose. They stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking apart. Tonton looked down and Akamaru scuffled his paws _I should probably go or master Kiba is going to be worried_ he barked regretfully. Tonton nodded _me too. Will you be here tomorrow night?_ Akamaru smiled in his doggy way _if you will_ was his reply. Tonton nodded and touching noses each padded off to their respective houses.

Akamaru climbed in through his doggy door and watched his master sleep. He shook his head as he lightly jumped on the bed and curled up next to his master _mast Kiba needs to fall in love_ he thought with a yawn before drifting off to a sleep filled with dreams of little pink pigs in red jackets and pearl collars.


End file.
